Mencarimu, Rias
by Hikasya
Summary: Rias, kemanakah kamu pergi? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Tapi, kamu tidak dapat kutemukan. Aku tidak menyukai Rossweisse. Tapi, aku menyukai dirimu. Rias, kamu ada di mana? Fic request for Riky Ryugasaki.


**Disclaimer**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **High School DxD © Ichiei Ishibumi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FANFICTION CROSSOVER**

 **TITLE : Mencarimu, Rias**

 **AUTHOR : Hikari Syarahmia**

 **PAIRING : Naruto x Rias x Rossweisse**

 **GENRE : Romance/hurt/comfort/drama**

 **RATING : T**

 **SETTING : AU (School life and reality story)**

 **NOTE : Fic request for Riky Ryugasaki**

 **DATE WRITTEN : Kamis, 10 September 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-MENCARIMU, RIAS-**

 **Cerita langsung tamat**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepasang mata hijau tengah mengintai seorang laki-laki yang sedang asyik berkumpul dengan teman-temannya di dalam kelas 10-2. Seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dan bermata biru. Ada tiga guratan di dua pipinya. Berkulit kecoklatan. Umurnya 15 tahun. Namanya Namikaze Naruto.

Seseorang yang mengintai Naruto di balik buku yang sengaja tidak dibacanya, dia adalah seorang gadis berambut merah panjang melewati paha. Bermata hijau kebiruan. Kulit putih. Umur 16 tahun. Namanya Gremory Rias.

Rias selalu memperhatikan Naruto setiap saat. Setiap detik. Setiap menit. Setiap jam. Di setiap suasana apapun, Rias selalu memperhatikan Naruto yang dikenal sebagai murid yang baik dan pintar di kelas itu.

Saat ini masih memasuki jam pelajaran. Tapi, para murid kelas 10-2 terlihat santai-santai begitu seperti mengobrol dengan teman, ada yang sedang berpacaran di pojok kelas, ada yang sedang asyik menelepon pacarnya, ada yang asyik merusuh di kelas, ada yang bernyanyi walaupun tahu suaranya sangat cempreng dan bermacam-macam pemandangan lainnya tampak menghiasi kelas tersebut.

Rias sendiri sibuk membaca buku. Padahal dia sendiri tidak berminat untuk membaca buku. Hal ini dia lakukan untuk mengalihkan perhatian agar teman-teman dekatnya tidak mengetahui bahwa dirinya sedang memperhatikan Naruto sekarang.

Teman-teman dekat Rias yaitu Akeno, Koneko, Irina dan Serafall sedang mengobrol bersama di dekat meja Akeno. Mereka mengobrol tentang gosip-gosip terkini. Maklum, anak-anak remaja yang masih dalam perkembangan. Mereka sedang mencari sesuatu untuk menemukan jati diri mereka sebenarnya. Walaupun di antara mereka, ada yang tidak tertarik dengan cerita itu.

Jam kosong yang membosankan bagi orang-orang yang pintar dan rajin. Sedangkan jam kosong yang membahagiakan bagi orang-orang yang berotak pas-pasan dan maunya tidak belajar. Itulah kebiasaan anak-anak remaja SMA.

Rias yang sedang asyik membolak-balikkan buku yang ternyata adalah buku komik. Ia meminjamnya dari Irina buat mengisi kebosanan di jam kosong ini. Sebab Irina suka membawa komik ke sekolah.

Lalu Rias merasa ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya dari tadi. Ia pun menoleh ke arah seseorang yang memperhatikannya itu.

DEG!

Jantung Rias pun berdetak kencang tatkala tatapan matanya beradu dengan sepasang mata saffir biru. Sepasang mata yang dimiliki oleh Naruto, laki-laki yang sangat disukai Rias.

Naruto memandang Rias dengan lama. Tatapan yang lembut dan teduh. Terasa membius hati Rias sekarang dan segera melayang-layang ke langit ketujuh. Naruto memandangnya tanpa berkedip sama sekali.

Lantas Naruto pun melemparkan senyum manisnya ke arah Rias. Otomatis membuat rona merah hinggap di kedua pipi Rias. Rias menjadi salah tingkah dan secara refleks memalingkan mukanya ke arah buku. Agar menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang memerah dari teman-temannya. Jangan sampai ada yang tahu gelagatnya itu. Apalagi gelagat Naruto yang memandangnya dengan aneh begitu dan melemparkan senyum manisnya sekalian. Entah apa maksudnya. Rias tidak tahu.

'Kenapa Naruto memandangku seperti itu ya? Tersenyum pula padaku. Aduuuh, senyumannya itu membuatku sungguh tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Aduuuh, apa itu berarti Naruto menyukai aku atau tidak ya?' batin Rias yang menggigit-gigit buku komik yang dipegangnya itu.

Dia seperti orang gila saja karena menggigit buku komik itu. Ditambah suasana kelas semakin ribut dan bising karena ada geng perusuh yang sedang konser di depan kelas yaitu Rock Lee, Killer Bee, Yahiko Pain, Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura dan Aira Konan. Mereka memegang alat musik masing-masing sambil bernyanyi dengan bangganya.

Lee bertindak sebagai gitaris. Ia memegang sapu ijuk sebagai gitarnya.

Bee bertindak sebagai vocalis. Ia memegang penghapus papan tulis sebagai mike-nya.

Pain bertindak sebagai drummer. Ia menjadikan ember sebagai drum-nya dan rotan pemukul milik guru sebagai stik drumnya.

Ino, Sakura dan Konan bertindak sebagai penyemangat buat tiga perusuh yang sedang mengadakan konser dengan tidak jelas begitu. Mereka bertiga berteriak seperti cheerleader yang bersorak di lapangan basket.

"YEAAAAH, SEMANGAT PAIIIN!" Konan melonjak-lonjak dengan semangat.

"KILLER BEEE! NGE-REEEF YANG KEREN YAAAA!" Sakura berteriak sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya ke udara.

"GO! GO! GO! ROCK LEE!" Ino juga melonjak-lonjak kegirangan.

Membuat seisi kelas sweatdrop melihat geng perusuh itu.

Di antara kebisingan yang diluncurkan oleh geng perusuh tadi, datang seorang laki-laki berambut coklat sewarna dengan matanya ke arah Rias. Rias menyadarinya saat laki-laki bernama lengkap Hyodo Issei itu, berdiri di samping mejanya.

Issei pun tersenyum sambil menatap Rias dengan berbinar-binar.

"Hai, Rias. Sedang apa kamu?" tanya Issei penasaran.

Rias melirik ke arah Issei.

"Baca komik," jawab Rias cepat.

"Oh, komik tentang apa?"

"Komik tentang cinta."

Rias menunjukkan komik itu pada Issei. Issei memperhatikan komik itu dengan seksama.

"Oh, begitu," Issei manggut-manggut mengerti."Oh iya, umurmu berapa sekarang?"

"Umur?"

"Iya, umurmu berapa?"

"Umurku enam belas tahun. Kenapa?"

Rias mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak mengerti dengan maksud Issei menanyakan tentang umurnya. Entah apa maksudnya. Tapi, yang pasti Issei tetap tersenyum dengan berbinar-binar begitu.

Ada apa gerangan ini?

"Tidak ada. Aku mau tanya saja. Terus kalau ada cowok yang mau datang ke rumahmu pas di malam minggu nanti, bolehkan cowok itu datang ke rumahmu, Rias?"

"Hah, siapa yang mau datang ke rumahku?" Rias semakin mengerutkan keningnya.

"Bukan. Ini misalnya saja, kalau ada cowok yang datang ke rumahmu pas malam minggu. Ada yang marah tidak?"

"Ada yang marah."

"Siapa?"

"Kakakku," ucap Rias dengan polos."Soalnya kakakku itu tidak suka kalau ada cowok yang datang ke rumahku. Dia pasti akan menghajar cowok itu sampai babak belur dan bahkan mengusirnya dari rumah."

Mendengar perkataan Rias itu, membuat wajah Issei memucat seketika.

"Oh, begitu."

"Terus, ada lagi tidak yang kamu tanyakan?"

"Tidak. Itu saja, kurasa. Tapi, ada suatu hal yang ingin aku bilang padamu."

"Apa?"

"Naruto itu suka padamu."

"Hah?"

Rias ternganga lebar sesaat Issei memberitahukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan hatinya. Issei pun kabur langsung setelah mengatakan hal itu pada Rias. Ia kembali duduk di antara Naruto dan teman-temannya yang saling berkumpul.

'Naruto menyukai aku? Apa itu benar?' pikir Rias sambil memandang ke arah Naruto.

Naruto juga memandang ke arah Rias. Naruto kelihatan salah tingkah begitu. Terlihat di dua pipinya, tercetak semburat merah tipis. Ia kelihatan malu-malu di antara teman-temannya yang sedang tertawa dengan riangnya. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tidak ada yang tahu.

Kemudian Rias menarik kembali pandangannya ke depan. Ia merasa debaran jantungnya semakin kencang. Kedua pipinya memanas. Ia sedikit tersenyum saat mengingat perkataan Issei tadi.

 **"Naruto itu suka padamu."**

Tapi, seketika raut muka Rias mengerut. Ia merasa ragu.

'Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin Naruto suka padaku. Issei itu dikenal sebagai tukang bohong di kelas ini. Pasti Issei sudah membohongiku,' gumam Rias di dalam hatinya lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa? Naruto suka padamu? Siapa yang bilang?" tanya Akeno kaget saat mendengar cerita Rias saat di kantin.

"Dari Issei," jawab Rias sambil mengayunkan garpunya untuk mengambil mie goreng yang berada di atas piring melamin.

"Alah, Issei dipercaya. Dia itu tukang bohong," tukas Irina yang juga duduk satu meja dengan Rias dan Akeno.

"Jadi? Itu tidak benar ya?" Rias melirik Irina.

"Ya, tidak benar," Irina mengangguk cepat sambil melahap nasi gorengnya.

"Sebaiknya kusarankan jangan sampai kamu menyukai Naruto itu, Rias," Koneko juga ikut menyahut.

"Kenapa?" tatapan Rias beralih ke arah Koneko. Koneko duduk berhadapan dengan Rias.

"Aku dengar si anak sok kaya yaitu Rossweisse juga suka dengan Naruto. Jadi, aku harap kamu jangan bersaing dengan Rossweisse itu. Bisa gempar satu kelas itu jika mengetahui kamu dan Rossweisse bersaing mendapatkan Naruto. Kamu tahukan geng Rossweisse itu tidak suka denganmu. Mereka selalu meledekmu. Itu yang mesti kamu hindarkan, Rias."

Akeno mengangguk dan menyetujui perkataan Koneko itu.

"Betul yang dikatakan oleh Koneko itu, Rias," Akeno mengacungkan garpunya ke arah Rias.

"Ya, itu benar, Rias. Kamu jangan sampai suka dengan Naruto," Irina menambahkannya.

Ketiga temannya menasehati dan memperingati Rias. Rias pun menjadi terdiam saat mendengarnya.

'Jadi, aku tidak boleh suka dengan Naruto. Karena Rossweisse juga suka dengan Naruto. Sungguh ini sangat berat bagiku untuk mengalah hanya karena ada satu orang yang juga suka dengan Naruto,' batin Rias yang terus merenung.'Jadi, aku harus bagaimana sekarang? Aku sangat menyukai Naruto. Aku jadi bingung dibuatnya.'

Di antara kebimbangan Rias karena perasaan dan halangan yang menghambatnya untuk mendekati Naruto, di suasana kantin yang ramai dan bising karena banyaknya orang-orang yang juga sedang makan siang. Di salah satu tempat yang tak jauh dari Rias dan teman-temannya berada, tampak Naruto dan teman-temannya yang juga makan siang.

"Jadi, sudah kamu katakan pada Rias kalau Naruto suka padanya?" ucap seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang bernama Inuzuka Kiba. Ia menatap laki-laki di sampingnya yaitu Issei.

"Sudah," sahut Issei santai sambil mencomot bakso di mangkok.

"Jadi, apa yang dibilang oleh Rias setelah itu, Issei?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Issei menatap Naruto yang duduk di depannya ini.

"Tidak tahu."

GUBRAK!

Semua teman-temannya terjungkal jatuh dari kursi masing-masing. Membuat Issei sweatdrop di tempat.

Tak lama kemudian, semuanya duduk di kursi masing-masing. Naruto memasang wajah sewot ke arah Issei.

"Masa kamu tidak tahu apa yang dibilang Rias itu, Issei?"

Issei menghelakan napas sebentar. Ia menopang dagunya dengan siku tangan yang tertahan di atas meja.

"Ya, begitulah, Naruto. Aku langsung kabur setelah mengatakannya. Tapi, kulihat Rias tersenyum ke arahmu. Berarti dia juga menyukaimu."

Naruto mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Apa itu benar kalau Rias juga suka padaku?"

"Iya, Naruto," Issei mengangguk cepat.

"Kalau kamu memang serius menjadikan Rias sebagai pacarmu. Tembak saja dia langsung, Naruto," ungkap Shikamaru yang duduk di samping Naruto."Jangan andalkan kami lagi. Kamu harus memberanikan dirimu untuk menembak Rias. Kamu harus gentleman, bro. Jangan menjadi pengecut yang minta diwakilkan menyampaikan perasaan melalui orang lain. Kamu harus melakukannya sendiri. Itulah saranku sebagai teman yang baik."

"Tapi, Shikamaru. Aku benar-benar gugup ketika di dekat Rias. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini aku selalu masuk satu kelompok dengannya saat pelajaran kimia, kesenian dan sejarah," Naruto bertampang kusut.

"Ah, kamu itu benar-benar lemah, Dobe," ledek Sasuke yang duduk di sebelah Shikamaru.

Naruto mendelik ke arah Sasuke.

"Diam kau, Teme. Aku tidak berbicara padamu, tahu!" seru Naruto marah.

Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan untuk menanggapi perkataan Naruto tadi. Naruto sendiri menatap Sasuke dengan sewot.

"Betul yang dibilang Shikamaru. Kamu harus bertindak sendiri untuk menembak Rias. Jangan libatkan kami lagi dong, Naruto," Kiba ikut menyahut.

"Ya, aku angkat jempol untuk itu, Kiba," Issei menyengir sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Kiba.

Kiba ikut menyengir.

"Ya, siplah, Issei."

Naruto menatap wajah teman-temannya secara bergantian. Wajahnya agak kusut.

'Tapi, apa aku bisa menyatakan cinta pada Rias? Berada di dekatnya saja membuatku gugup setengah mati. Apalagi berbicara dengannya secara tatap muka. Bisa-bisa aku pingsan dibuatnya karena terpesona dengan wajah cantiknya yang bagaikan biadadari itu. Aaaah, aku benar-benar bingung sekarang,' batin Naruto yang sedang bimbang.

Di tengah keraguannya untuk menyatakan cinta pada Rias, Naruto menyempatkan diri untuk memperhatikan Rias lagi. Rias yang duduk berhadapan cukup jauh darinya.

Dilihatnya, Rias sedang asyik makan dengan muka yang kusut. Bagaikan benang kusut yang semrawut. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan. Naruto tidak tahu.

'Rias, aku benar-benar suka padamu,' ungkap hati Naruto yang benar-benar lembut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Waktunya pulang sekolah, Rias baru saja menelepon kakaknya untuk segera menjemputnya pulang. Sementara teman-teman Rias sudah pulang duluan. Tinggallah Rias yang masih berada di dalam kelas bersama teman-teman lainnya. Di antaranya adalah Naruto dan Rossweisse.

Naruto yang baru saja menggendong tasnya di bahu kanannya. Ia memperhatikan Rias yang sedang memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas sandang bertali satunya. Ia terpaku saat memandang Rias dengan lama.

'Apa sekarang saja aku menembak Rias ya? Mumpung teman-temannya sudah tidak ada. Semuanya sudah pulang,' batin Naruto di dalam hatinya.'Baiklah, aku harus berani.'

Saat Naruto bangkit dari duduknya, tiba-tiba muncul seorang gadis berambut ungu panjang merangkul lengannya dengan mesra. Naruto kaget dibuatnya. Ia menyadarinya.

"Eh, Rossweisse? Apa-apaan ini?" sahut Naruto menjadi panik.

Gadis berambut ungu panjang yang bernama lengkap Sakurako Rossweisse itu, tersenyum dengan tampang menggoda.

"Naruto, antarin aku pulang dong. Aku nggak bawa mobil hari ini. Soalnya mobilnya rusak dan harus diperbaiki dulu di bengkel. Kamu maukan mengantarkan aku pulang?" pinta Rossweisse dengan manjanya.

Membuat Naruto sedikit kesal melihat ulahnya ini. Dengan kasar, Naruto melepaskan rangkulan Rossweisse dari lengannya.

"LEPASKAN AKU, ROSSWEISSE! SUDAH BEBERAPA KALI KUBILANG PADAMU. JANGAN DEKATI AKU LAGI. AKU TIDAK SUKA PADAMU. MENGERTI?" bentak Naruto keras menggelegar. Sukses membuat Rossweisse terperanjat mendengarnya.

Beberapa orang yang masih berada di dalam kelas, memasang wajah bengong karena menyaksikan Naruto yang sedang memarahi gadis centil itu. Rossweisse terdiam di tempat. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Naruto ..."

"Huh, dasar!"

Naruto segera melangkahkan kakinya dari hadapan Rossweisse. Dia meninggalkan Rossweisse begitu saja. Rossweisse menangis tersedu-sedu. Ia terpojok di tempat dengan hati yang bergetar karena Naruto sudah menolak cintanya.

Ya, dua hari yang lalu, Rossweisse sudah menyatakan cinta pada Naruto pada saat jam pulang sekolah. Di kala itu, Naruto sedang piket kelas sebelum pulang. Rossweisse yang juga piket kelas di hari yang sama dengan Naruto, dia pun mengajak Naruto berbicara empat mata. Tentu saja Naruto mau meladeninya dengan senang hati. Ujung-ujungnya Rossweisse mengungkapkan isi hatinya kepada Naruto. Naruto pun kaget mendengarnya. Lalu Naruto mengatakan dia suka dengan gadis lain dan dia menolak cinta Rossweisse dengan halus. Giliran Rossweisse yang kaget mendengarnya. Jadi, Naruto pun pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja setelah mengatakan itu padanya.

Begitulah kejadiannya.

Kini Rossweisse diabaikan begitu saja oleh Naruto. Dia terpojok sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Beberapa orang yang hendak pulang, menyaksikannya dengan bingung. Bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan Naruto dan Rossweisse?

Rias juga iba melihat Rossweisse. Dia juga penasaran kenapa Naruto bersikap kasar padanya. Dia tidak habis pikir. Hingga dia menyadari ponselnya bergetar di dalam saku roknya. Segera saja diambilnya ponsel itu dari dalam saku roknya.

Rias menghidupkan ponselnya. Tampak pesan yang baru saja terkirim di layar ponselnya. Segera saja, Rias membacanya.

 **From : Kakakku Garang**

 **Hei, Rias. Di mana kamu? Kakak udah nunggu nih di depan sekolahmu. Cepetan keluar, kakak mau buru-buru nih. Kakak sebentar lagi mau pergi kuliah. Kalau kamu nggak keluar, kakak tinggalin kamu. Mengerti?**

Spontan, Rias buru-buru bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari-lari kecil keluar dari kelas itu. Karena sang kakak yang garang, sudah tiba di sekolah untuk menjemputnya.

Tinggallah Rossweisse yang masih menangis tersedu-sedu. Semua orang pun sudah keluar dari kelas. Hanya Rossweisse yang masih betah tinggal di sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sejak saat itu, Naruto tidak pernah menyatakan cinta pada Rias. Setelah memperhatikan dan mengetahui sikap Rias yang begitu tidak peka dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan. Rias seakan-akan tidak mau tahu tentang perasaannya.

Bahkan Rias tidak pernah membalas perasaan Naruto setelah Issei memberitahukan pada Rias bahwa Naruto menyukai Rias. Rias tidak pernah mempedulikannya. Membuat hati Naruto sedikit kecewa dengan sikap Rias terhadapnya. Padahal Naruto berharap Rias menyadari perasaannya.

Di saat ia dekat dengan Rias, terasa semakin jauh karena Rias tidak pernah mau berbicara dengannya. Di saat ia jauh dari Rias, ia hanya mampu memandang Rias dari kejauhan saat bersama teman-temannya. Ia hanya mampu memperhatikan Rias sejak kelas 10 hingga sampai tamat sekolah. Sampai akhirnya dia pun berpisah dengan Rias selama enam tahun. Sejak saat itu, dia tidak mengetahui kabar Rias lagi. Rias seperti hilang ditelan bumi.

Selama enam tahun belakangan ini, Naruto terus mencari Rias. Mulai dari menemui teman-teman dekat Rias, mencari Rias melalui kontak jaringan facebook dan blog pribadinya karena Naruto mengetahui hobi Rias yang sangat suka menulis, dan terakhir dari sebuah situs online yang memuat berbagai cerita yang ditulis oleh penulis berbakat. Rias sangat suka menulis sebuah cerita di situs tersebut. Tapi, tidak ada informasi yang jelas di mana Rias tinggal sekarang. Saat Naruto mencari informasi yang tercantum di biografi milik Rias di situs itu.

Kabar akhir yang ia dapatkan kalau Rias dan keluarganya sudah pindah dari kota Konoha. Rias dan keluarganya pindah ke kota Kuoh. Lalu kabar lain yang didapatkan dari teman-teman Rias yang diketahuinya melalui jaringan sosial yaitu facebook, Rias sudah tidak pernah aktif di facebook selama enam tahun ini. Informasi lainnya menambahkan kalau Ayah Rias yang merupakan pengusaha terkaya di kota Konoha tersebut, telah bangkrut karena terlilit hutang yang membengkak akibat meminjam uang di bank. Hal inilah yang membuat keluarga Rias pindah ke kota Kuoh.

Naruto juga menyadari sejak tamat SMA, dia semakin mencintai Rias. Apalagi saat dia kuliah dulu, dia bertemu dengan Akeno yang juga satu kampus dengannya. Akeno memberitahukan kepada Naruto bahwa Rias menyukainya sejak kelas satu SMA dulu. Naruto sungguh kaget sekali mendengarnya. Ditambah penjelasan panjang lebar dari Akeno, bahwa Rias selalu menjauh dan tidak pernah mau berbicara dengannya karena tidak mau menyakiti Rossweisse. Rias tahu kalau Rossweisse juga menyukai Naruto. Rias tidak mau menyakiti teman yang sudah berbuat jahat padanya. Karena itulah Rias tidak pernah mau menunjukkan perasaannya itu pada Naruto.

Oleh sebab itu, Naruto mulai mencari Rias setelah mengetahui cerita dari Akeno. Tapi, saat Naruto pergi ke alamat rumah Rias yang ditunjuk oleh Akeno. Rumah besar itu telah disegel. Dari tetangga Rias yang tinggal di sebelah rumah Rias, Naruto mengetahui cerita yang sebenarnya tentang mengapa rumah itu disegel. Lalu Naruto juga mendapatkan alamat rumah baru Rias dari tetangga itu. Maka langsung saja, Naruto pergi menuju alamat yang ditunjukkan oleh tetangga itu.

Namun, setibanya di alamat rumah baru itu, sosok Rias juga tidak ditemukan. Ternyata Rias sudah pindah lagi. Dia pindah ke kota Kuoh. Naruto tidak tahu alamat persisnya di mana Rias tinggal di kota Kuoh tersebut. Tapi, hal itu tidak membuat Naruto putus asa dan tetap memutuskan untuk mencari Rias kemanapun itu. Dia akan tetap berusaha mencari Rias sampai dapat ditemukan.

Sekarang Naruto sudah berada di kota Kuoh, sejak mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai Kepala Cabang di perusahaan mobil. Umur Naruto sudah menginjak 24 tahun. Apalagi dia dituntut oleh orang tuanya untuk segera menikah. Karena teman-teman dekatnya sejak SMA, sudah menikah semuanya.

Hingga takdir berbicara lain, dalam kesempatan yang tidak terduga saat Naruto pergi menjenguk ibunya di rumah sakit. Ia bertabrakan dengan seorang wanita berpakaian jas putih seperti dokter saat terburu-buru memasuki lift.

Naruto tersentak kaget saat menatap wajah wanita yang berpakaian seperti dokter itu. Seorang wanita berambut merah panjang melewati paha. Bermata hijau kebiruan. Kulit putih. Bertubuh langsing seperti gitar spanyol. Dia adalah ...

"RIAS!"

"NARUTO?"

Mereka berdua bertemu kembali. Rias dan Naruto kaget bersama-sama. Mereka membeku di tempat hingga beberapa lamanya terdiam di tempat. Saking syoknya setelah bertemu secara tiba-tiba begitu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhirnya mereka di sini setelah menjenguk Kushina yang dirawat di rumah sakit tersebut. Kushina adalah Ibunya Naruto yang sedang menderita penyakit diabetes.

Naruto dan Rias kini duduk di dekat taman di samping rumah sakit itu. Mereka duduk agak berjauhan di atas bangku kayu bercat putih. Di saat sore menyapa langit yang bercahaya merah jingga di tengah kesepian di antara mereka.

Naruto tertegun setelah mendengar cerita dari Rias. Dia berwajah kusut saat menatap wajah Rias yang sangat mendung. Kedua mata Rias sangat berkaca-kaca.

"Ternyata begitu. Ayahmu sudah meninggal sejak dua tahun yang lalu."

"Hm," Rias mengangguk sambil menyeka air matanya yang baru saja tumpah."Aku bisa kuliah di jurusan kedokteran ini karena dibantu oleh teman Ayahku. Apalagi aku tinggal berdua sekarang dengan Ibu. Kakakku juga sudah lain sikapnya terhadap aku dan Ibuku sejak menikah dengan wanita yang sangat jahat. Jadi, hanya aku yang diharapkan Ibu sekarang. Aku harus menamatkan kuliahku ini agar menjadi dokter yang dapat membanggakan Ibuku."

Naruto mendengarkan Rias yang terus berbicara dengan panjang lebar. Ternyata beban hidup Rias begitu berat sekarang. Pantas, selama enam tahun ini tidak ada kabar beritanya lagi. Jadi, seperti inilah keadaannya sekarang. Sungguh memprihatinkan.

Sejenak Naruto menundukkan kepalanya. Ia juga sedih. Ia sedih melihat Rias. Ternyata gadis yang ia cintai ini sedang mengalami kesusahan sehingga dia bisa kuliah karena dibantu oleh orang lain. Sementara dirinya. Dirinya dalam keadaan yang amat menyenangkan. Dia hidup dengan bahagia. Hingga pada akhirnya dia bisa menamatkan kuliahnya dan mendapatkan pekerjaan setelah tamat kuliah. Ia sungguh merasa hidup ini tidak adil.

'Rias, dia begitu susah selama enam tahun ini. Tapi, kulihat dia begitu tegar sekali. Hingga pada akhirnya dia bisa kuliah juga karena dibantu oleh teman Ayahnya,' batin Naruto di dalam hatinya.

Lalu ia mengangkatkan kepalanya untuk menatap Rias. Rias tetap melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Sekarang aku dan Ibu tinggal di rumah sewa. Walaupun kecil. Tapi, kami senang tinggal di sana. Karena berkat bantuan dari teman Ayah, Ibu mendapatkan pinjaman untuk membuka usaha lain yaitu usaha di bidang kuliner. Ibuku sangat pintar memasak. Jadinya, Ibu membuka restoran kecil yang berada tepat di depan rumah sakit ini. Aku senang ada ibu di dekatku. Karena kebetulan aku juga sedang ada jadwal magang di rumah sakit ini selama dua minggu. Sungguh, aku senang saat menjalani magang di rumah sakit ini, Naruto."

Rias tersenyum. Ia menampilkan wajah yang sangat berseri-seri. Ia berusaha tidak menangis. Tapi, kedua matanya tetap memerah.

Naruto terpaku memandangi Rias seperti itu. Baru kali ini dia bisa berbicara dengan Rias. Baru pertama kali ini, dia bisa sedekat seperti ini dengannya. Memandangi wajahnya yang pucat. Sungguh membuat Naruto simpati padanya.

"Rias, kamu memang gadis yang kuat. Aku salut padamu."

Rias mengangguk sambil terus tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Naruto."

Naruto tersenyum sambil terus memandangi Rias dengan lembut.

"Rias, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan padamu sejak dulu."

"Apa?"

Rias memandang Naruto dengan serius. Dia penasaran dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto padanya. Terlihat Naruto ingin melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Rias, aku mencintaimu."

DEG!

Jantung Rias berdetak kencang ketika mendengar pengakuan Naruto itu. Kedua mata Rias sedikit membulat. Ia ternganga.

"A-apa? Ka-kamu mencintaiku?"

Naruto mengangguk cepat.

"Iya, Rias. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu sejak kelas satu SMA dulu," ungkap Naruto dengan mimik yang sangat serius."Aku sudah mencarimu kemana-mana selama enam tahun ini. Tapi, kamu tidak kutemukan. Aku mencemaskan keadaanmu setelah tahu keluargamu mendapatkan masalah yang serius. Aku merindukanmu, Rias. Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu begitu saja. Entah mengapa, aku semakin mencintaimu dan mendorongku untuk berusaha untuk mencarimu sampai ketemu. Aku percaya pada suatu hari nanti, kamu pasti akan aku temukan. Akhirnya Tuhan mengabulkan harapanku, aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu di saat Ibuku dirawat di rumah sakit ini. Ini benar-benar keajaiban, aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku senang bisa berbicara denganmu lagi dan aku bisa menyampaikan perasaan yang kupendam selama ini. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Rias. Aku berkata yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak bohong."

Rias terdiam mendengar ucapan Naruto yang terasa bergetar. Apalagi melihat raut wajah Naruto yang sangat serius. Itu dapat membuktikan bahwa Naruto begitu serius mencintainya sampai berusaha mati-matian mencarinya selama enam tahun seperti itu. Inikah tandanya laki-laki yang begitu setia dan tulus mencintainya?

Rias begitu lama terdiam dalam pendiriannya. Naruto menunggu jawaban Rias dengan sabar.

Tak lama kemudian, Rias tersenyum manis.

"Ya, Naruto."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ya, untuk apa?"

"Ya maksudnya aku tidak menolakmu," Rias terus tersenyum."Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto. Aku juga merindukanmu selama enam tahun ini. Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu. Aku semakin mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu, Naruto."

Mendengar perkataan Rias itu, membuat senyuman terpatri di wajah tampan Naruto. Ia senang sekali mendengarnya.

"Rias," Naruto menggeser jarak duduknya untuk mendekati Rias dan merentangkan kedua tangannya bermaksud untuk memeluk Rias. Rias menyadarinya.

GREP!

Naruto memeluk pundak Rias. Rias juga membalas pelukan Naruto. Mereka tersenyum kecil bersama.

"Naruto ..."

"Akhirnya selama enam tahun kita berpisah, kita bisa bertemu lagi. Aku juga sudah mendapatkan cintamu. Itu sudah sangat membuatku senang hari ini."

Rias mengangguk sambil memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Ia tersenyum dengan kedua mata yang berkaca-kaca lagi.

"Iya, Naruto. Kini kita bisa bersama lagi. Kita tidak akan pernah berpisah lagi. Aku berjanji aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu."

"Benar, Rias. Kamu mau berjanji?"

"Iya, aku berjanji."

Naruto pun tertawa lebar sambil menitikkan air matanya. Rupanya dia juga menangis.

"Terima kasih, Rias."

"Iya, Naruto."

Naruto membelai rambut panjang Rias yang sangat lembut itu. Ia terus memeluk Rias dengan eratnya.

Kini Naruto dan Rias telah bersatu. Penantian, kepercayaan, ketulusan, keteguhan dan kesetiaan telah mempertemukan mereka kembali. Dibalut kisah yang amat membingungkan dua hati yang bimbang. Takdir pun berputar dan menjawab semua harapan, akhirnya mereka bertemu kembali. Tuhan telah mentakdirkan mereka berdua untuk bersatu selamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Fic request untuk Riky Ryugasaki sudah update nih!**

 **Maaf ya jika lama banget saya update. Saya benar-benar lupa lho untung kamu ngingetin saya untuk membuatnya, Riky. Maaf sekali lagi ya.**

 **Cerita ini 70 % kisah asli dari pengalaman pribadi saya saat di SMA dulu dan sekitar 30% adalah kisah fiktif. Kisah yang saya buat berdasarkan kejadian nyata yang saya alami sendiri. Namun sebagian besar dalam fic ini adalah hasil rekayasa yang terpikirkan dari otak saya sendiri. Jadi, lebih enak aja menulisnya jika cerita ini berdasarkan pengalaman sendiri. Hehehe ...**

 **Oh iya, ada beberapa fic request bakalan saya update dalam waktu dekat ini. Sabar ya semuanya. Saya sedang kehabisan paket internet lagi.**

 **Juga rasanya saya jadi malas melanjutkan fic yang multichapter. Jadi, kerajinan buat one shoot aja. Entah ngapa gitu ya. Hehehe ... lagi kehabisan ide.**

 **Inilah cerita harem mini antara Naruto x Rias x Rossweisse. Akhirnya pilihan Naruto jatuh pada Rias. Apakah hurt/comfort-nya udah terasa apa belum nggak ya?**

 **Oke, sampai di sini cuap-cuap dari saya.**

 **Terima kasih udah mau membaca cerita ini.**

 **Arigatou gozaimasu.**

 **Sampai jumpa di karya baru berikutnya.**

 **Dari Hikari Syarahmia.**

 **Berminat mereview cerita ini?**


End file.
